Black Lightning's Little Sister
by winterorion
Summary: The stories of Orga Nanagear and his guild Sabertooth as well as a certain little girl and her constant shenanigans. Future chapters will be longer than the first.
1. Chapter 1

"You want to rent the entire hotel?!" The shrilly woman exclaimed, her face seemed to be frozen in time due to the unknown mans request. The man flinched at her ever growing voice as he was previously distracted by the sheer size of the watermelons on her chest that people call breast.

"That's what I said." He deadpanned, the conversation had been going on for more than 10 minutes and it was getting real old real fast. The man was huge and massively muscular, and the jacket he had on made him look even bigger, he easily towered over the slow receptionist. Any regular person with common sense would have taken that as an incentive to do what he said the first time, but not her.

"But that's over 10,000 jewels!" She nearly screamed again, this time the masked man nearly broke the receptionist counter as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Listen lady!" The large man slung a massive sack of jewels onto the counter, the "I want to buy out this entire hotel right now or I swear to god I'll-"

"Mister Nanagear!" Called out an unknown voice, the owner quickly came into view. She was a busty, curvaceous woman walked up. A tag that said 'Hotel Manager' was pinned on her upper shirt which gave the man a food enough reason to stare at her breast. "I expected you later on this afternoon."

Snapped out of his own world and into reality; Orga tugged on the of three distinctive golden rings that curled around his neck. "Er, yeah. I need to rent out the entire hotel..."

At these words the dimwitted receptionist whimpered to herself and turned to the manager. "Since when could someone rent out the entire hotel?! How do I even do that? Do I have to do separate transactions for each room or dot he entire hotel at once?! How do we even-"

She young girl stopped talking as the god slayer took off his jacket, having gotten hot inside the lobby, exposing his bare chest. He watched as something, a potentially vital something might I add, snapped inside the girls head. She sat down in a chair and placed her head on the counter while a pool of blood collected around her, evidently she was having a massive nosebleed.

The busty manager sighed heavily as she witnessed the spectacle before her. She then pushed the subordinate off the counter and seat; taking the previously occupied space. It took less than five minutes to complete the transaction and rent out the hotel. Turning to the Sabertooth mage she smiled and handed the man lacrima access card for every room in the hotel. "Here you go, thank you for your... Generous request Orga. I hope your guild enjoys your gift."

"Your welcome..." The slayer said as he took the access cards and began to walk toward the exit but stopped. He felt someone watching him, observing him, and he knew who. Turning around quickly all he saw was a flash of the woman's clothing turning in the opposite direction. She faked tending to her employee as he approached her his voice darker and more seductive than before.

"So what's your name beautiful?" He purred while putting down the bag holding all the hotel cards on the ground and wrapping his hands on her waist. She whimpered and bit her lips as he placed his chin on her neck; biting her neck deliciously.

This is what she wanted after all; when the god slayer was about to depart she couldnt help herself from staring. "A-Alysa..." She mentally kicked herself for stuttering so badly but she heard rumors about the famous lightning god slayer and how strong he was... Especially 'down there'.

"Well then Alysa... I have about an hour till I have to be back at my guild... How about we have some fun?" He purred receiving a nod from Alysa.

As she led him into her office for a little 'private time', orga couldn't help but remember the conversation he had with Sting days before.

...

"Dude seriously, with that singing you will never find a good girl." The blonde sneered.

"Oh really sting? That's ok, I'm with a random girl every night, it's called one night stands and I'm a master of it." The god slayer smirked while flexing to prove his point.

"They probably could stand you more than one night..." Sting quipped.

"Oh no, they're usually desperate from more, but I'm not a 'stick with one girl' or a 'relationship' kind of guy." He said nonchalantly, receiving a odd look from the blonde slayer.

"Oh..." Was all he could say after hearing about the lightning mages sex life.

"Oh indeed..."

...

Orga smirked at the thought of what sting would say now as he closed the door behind Alysa and himself, starting the erotic events.


	2. Chapter 2

A certain god slayer walked down a broad, spacious road on his way to a certain guild. In the distance you could see said guild, the pyramid shaped guild was adorned a large cat like creature on it peak. The former strongest guild in all of fiore; Sabertooth. The guild, normally a pale shade of earthy brown was glowing a terrific bright orange as the evening sun poured its light on the structure. Orga stopped for a moment, having walked a few miles from the hotel to this point, not to rest but to take in the scene. Moments like this made him want to quit all the 'one night stand' business and do something like this with someone he could share it with. After a few moments he resumed walking toward Sabertooth. Every few steps he would kick a stone or stick out of boredom. Taking out the bag full of access cards for the hotel; Orga mental praised himself for scoring such a great jackpot, sting would flip when he saw what he got.

As Orga approached the guild entrance he could hear loud voices and a commotion; likely due to a bar fight or something of the like. After Jiemma left the guild and sting took responsibility as master everything's changed. The strict dictatorship that once was Sabertooth was now a peaceful haven. The cruel initiations that once scarred interested mages have been replaced with competency test; just prove you a magic user and your in the guild. It's that easy. The members adjusted quickly and now joking, pranking, and well meant spars permeated the guild. Orga even had his own challengers although they were quickly taken out.

As the green haired man approached the guild the sound of playing children filled the air along with the occasional, "Hey, no fair he used magic!", "That's cheating!", and "I'm telling Pisces!" At the last one Orga searched out the crowd of magic using kids until he indeed found the graynette and her spirit Pisces. Apparently, Pisces is actually two spirits, one older female and a younger male. Both spirits were interacting with the children while Yukino supervised.

Smiling, Orga walked through the entrance of the guild and immediately to his favorite spot; a large, soft recliner in the open part of the guild. Granted it was in the middle of traffic, other members and their kids and so on and so forth, but unlike most of the things in the guild this recliner was made for his size. Sitting in it and reclining, Orga found himself in a world of peace as if everything in the world suddenly went right. Of course this was in perfect contrast with how he was feeling earlier, the need to release consumed him like it always did. Orga remembered the conversation he had with sting about "one night stands" and "being a master of it". Yea that was true and all but was he said next was a complete lie: "I'm not a stick to one girl or relationship kind of guy". If only that was really true.

"Oi, Orga?!" The blonde guildmaster called loudly, "Are you back yet or what?

Orga rose from his favorite spot, tears coming down from his eyes comedically, as he approached Sting who had his arm wrapped around a certain graynette spirit mage. "I'm up, I'm up." He groaned, his larger body slowly moving.

"Geez, Goliath you take forever." The blonde jeered as he called everyone in, "OI, MINNA, ORGA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

People began pouring into the main area right and left, some anticipating something exciting, others groaning about how they lost a bet in a card game they were just playing. Orga smirked towards the crowd, being the most powerful member, his salary was leagues away from theirs, even stings salary could even match up to how much Orga made on jobs. Either way, the god slayer knew that everyone was going to flip.

"Well then, now that I have your attention... Orga go on and tell us what you did." Sting said while looking back to see rogue walk up behind him, pulled out of his normal emo corner due to the ruckus.

"Well I went to the town today..." Orga said, intentionally not getting to the point to spite them.

"Not interested..." The Shadow mage said, making a B-line to his depressing corner.

"Why'd you go to the town today?" Yukino inquired, curious herself.

Orga then pulled out one lacrima room access card for display, having left the rest in a different location so he didn't get swarmed for what he said next. "For this!" A weird smile emerged on the god slayers face as he said this and the others groaned from the sight.

"What is it, Orga?" One of the kids stepped out of the crowd to ask.

Orga kneeled down in front of him and ruffled the boys head with his large hands, "I'll tell ya kid." He then stood up and, with the kid by his side, raised his voice, "I RENTED OUT THE CLIFTON HOTEL FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS. EVERY SABERTOOTH MEMEBER RECEIVES THEIR OWN ROOM AS WELL AS A 3000 JEWEL BONUS FOR THE HARD WORK DURING THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES."

Gasps, hooting, and hollering went on for a while. Even rogue turned around to see the joy on peoples faces. Orga turned around to look at sting but he was gone. After searching for a few moments he found him walking out of Sabertooth with a massive chest that must've been his whole wardrobe. "Minna?" He called, "You coming or what?!"

"HELL YEA!" The voices of everyone was as clear as day and it put a smile on Orga Nanagears face.

A mysterious figure ran through a narrow alley clutching a object in her hands. The pounding of steps against the pavement could be heard behind her as well as voices, "Get her! Get the Jewel!" The girl ran faster and was about to turn a corner when she unceremoniously tripped and feel to the ground. "Ouch" was all she could say as she slowly rose back up only to yelp as her eyes met a cruel mans. "Whatcha doin out here girly?" He sneered as he grabbed her wrist, dragging her, "Don't cha know the streets are dangerous at night?"


	3. Chapter 3

The god slayer walked slowly along the road, kicking rocks and sticks. However, this time he wasn't alone, the entire guild was behind him. The crunch of Orga's foot on the rough earth was drowned out by about hundred more pair. His sense of hearing, like those of a dragon slayer, was extremely acute. He grunted at the distracting and loud rumbling that was his guild members, the god slayer made a mental note to thank sting due to his attempts to distract him.

"Are you excited?" The blond asked him, his carefree and nonchalant attitude still going strong.

"Well yeah, I mean, I did arrange this whole thing, sting." He deadpanned while holding his temples, his headache slightly growing.

"Arrange huh?" As soon as Rogue's monotone voice reached the god slayers ears he sighed heavily. "Rogue... Don't do this right now..."

Rogue's constant habit of criticizing Orga's ways with women was well known in the guild. Both of their bad habits inevitably led to several arguments a week in the guild coupled with days of the silent treatment. And since neither male was well versed in the art of forgiveness, it always took a third party to mediate the situation for a peaceful outcome. Renting out the entire hotel was unheard of in this small town since the years of bad behavior from Sabertooth during its arrogant phase. It was obvious to Rogue how the god slayer got the 'too good to be true deal'.

At first Rogue didn't say anything because he didn't really care but his antisocial attitude only goes so far. He decided to hit him where it really hurts. "Your reputation precedes you, Orga. We all know how you got that deal, every girl in the city gossips about your 'technique' and 'girth'" the male emphasized those to words specifically, "At this point, all you do is tarnish the guilds name. Do something other than get laid and fuck and stop being the dead weight our guild has to carry around."

Normally the god slayer would have retorted or spat something back but since he recently been having thoughts similar to what was said it affected him deeper than Rogue could've thought. The green haired man shoved a hand in his pocket and threw the access lacrima card towards the shadow dragon slayer, not even caring that it fell to the ground I front of its intended target. He then began to walk away from the main group in his own direction. Of course, the current guild master saw this, but decided that the damage had been done, not because Rogue said it, but because it was true. However, this didn't stop sting from roughly slapping the dragon slayer upside the head which started a heated argument.

Yukino stood away from the quarrel as the god slayer trundled away with both hands in his pockets and his head slightly lower that normal. She knew exactly what the meaning of Rogue's snide comment, it was Orga's bad habit of using sex with women to get what he wanted. It wasn't that he was bad at love making, he definitely wasn't bad at it, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Orga did it too well. His expertise in using his nether region earned him a very well known reputation of quote "making them scream". Yukino sighed as Sting and Rogue were separated by a rock wall that was conjured quickly between them and as Rufus pulled Sting from the other.

The guild had completely stopped in its tracks, with Orga gone and the twin dragons acting childish, someone else had to take the lead. The celestial spirit mage sighed as she resumed walking toward the town. It didn't matter how he got the deal, what matters is how and why he got it, or at least, that what she felt about the matter. The rest of the crowd, as expected, followed her lead. She looked back at what seemed to be an angry Sting, a slightly bruised Rogue, and a concerned Rufus. When she studied the shadow dragon slayer she couldn't help but groan aloud. "Why can't he just understand? We're... All doing the best we can and Orga is no exception, he has feelings too..."

...meanwhile...

The patter of feet on the street was loud, almost commanding. The commoners of the town heard the noise and took it as a sign to leave, quickly abandoning whatever they were doing and running into their homes. The occasional bang could be heard due to several house occupants closing their window shutters, preparing for the worst. For a few moments children could still be heard in houses, the sound of feet still echoed in the buildings. Then there was silence, not a quiet, peaceful silence but a dead, threatening one. The crunch of shoes on the ground grew until voices could also be heard.

"Grab her!" A masculine voice hissed

"I got her, I got her!" Another masculine voice, this one agitated.

"Really? It doesn't look that way to me." The first one quipped.

"Shut the fuck up and do something productive, damnit!" This time the man nearly yelled as a storm began to rush in, as if following them. A young feminine voice could be heard as he struggled with a large black bag containing the girl. The first man walked towards the bag as the second opened it slightly. He thrust his hand inside and unleashed a volley of lightning bolts causing the girl to shriek in agony. Dark winds began to rip around the two men as this occurred, shattering windows and creating a loud ominous noise that echoed throughout the entire city as if a tornado was going to drop down from the heavens at any moment.

"Damn it, Ethan, do something!" The man screamed as he looked toward the sky, dark clouds making their way toward them.

"Shut the hell up, Osman, I know how to knock someone out!" He said, his eyes were wide in surprise. No one had ever remained conscious when he used this lightning magic spell. "Just give up, bitch!" This time he put both hands in and blasted the girl again, the effect was immediate, the clouds lightened up and the winds subsided.

"See? Put her out like a candle... Told ya I could handle the little bitch." Ethan sneered as he crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Put out like a candle? Pfft, she better not be as dead as a doorknob. You need more practice if you can't knock out a fifteen year old girl." The other man, Osman, smirked as he tied up the bag once again and tossed it over his shoulder. The girls limp body was at the back of the sack, completely still.

"Godslayers don't count, Baka!" Was all the other man would say. He reached into his pocket and smirked evilly, in his hand was a large sapphire pendant. "The girl and the dukes pendant will fetch a hefty price. Good thing we saw her when we did... We won't have to work for the stuck up Duke and Duchess for life!"

"Fuck yeah!" Osman yelled out.

Once they were out of earshot the neighborhood became active again, but with a much more sullen mood than before. Coversations about the past events were soon started, different people had different views on the matter.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, they said something about a godslayer."

"We can't get involved. One of them was a magic user."

"One? Who's to say they weren't all magic users?!"

"There was a girl in that bag... She must have been kidnapped."

"Is she even still alive?"

"We should do something!"

"Like what ? If you would like to be electrocuted by that hoodlum go on ahead."

"Did you hear what they said at the end? Somehow they have the dukes sapphire pendant in their possession..."

"The duke and duchess reported that missing, didn't they?"

"More like stolen..."

"The only guild that got that request was Lamia Scale... That must mean-"

"-That that little girl-"

"-Is Chelia Blendy!"

...Meanwhile...

Orga sat in a random bar drinking random alcoholic beverages. His face was tinted a slight pink, like a rose, that got deeper and spread over his face the more he drank.

"Who needs them?! I sure as hell don't! I don't need any of them!" He screamed out for the hundredth time. He had been sitting here for hours repeating the same thing to himself in an attempt to force his heart and mind to believe it, to not avail.

"You gun finish that hun?" The bartender asked him, she had been watching his desperate rant all this time and wasn't impressed.

"Nah... I'm done..." Orga speech was slightly slurred as he looked up at the bartender, he beautiful breasts filled his line of sight and he caught himself wondering what else he could get her to show him if he asked.

"I don't need them... Rogue, sting, sabertooth as a whole... I don't need them judge mental fucks..." He whispered to himself. "I'm a grown ass man, I can do whatever the fuck I want." With that he began to talk to the woman and was about to make his move when he heard a scream. The Godslayers ears were rarely wrong and he left the bar that moment, nearly bursting through the entrance in the process. He knew that voice, he had only heard it a few times, but he knew. It was time to wake the fuck up, snap out of his delusional spiral of self destruction, and grow some balls. He knew this all along but what he didn't know was that the voice he heard, this girl, was going to give him the motivation to do it.

"Chelia..." His deep voice rang out and a dark mood covered his face, he heard pain in her voice, her scream. "I'm coming." And in a flash and an ear splitting crack he was gone, determined to out down whoever made her cry out in pain.


End file.
